I Want To Save You
by FoolforLovex3
Summary: Gabriella is left heartbroken after a guy she met broke up with her, the one and only Troy is the one who will to save her from her misery. Based off alot of my favorite songs by Something Corporate..[TROYELLA
1. She needs to hear she's beautiful

Disclaimer: Pft. You think I own?

--

Gabriella arrived home, heading straight to her room, ingnoring her mothers comments.

She plopped down on her bed and tears fell freely.

"_How could he do this to me...I can't believe he hurt me again."_

She pulled out her journal and fiercely started writing.

_March 10, 07._

_Its over. My life. My love. My system. My erm me._

_(note to self: write in pencil)_

_I mean Bryce offically broke it off. I mean he has hurt me many times before, but now, its offically over._

_He found someone better than me. It seems like I'm always getting hurt or having jerky boyfriends._

_Only if I would've gone for Troy when I had the chance. He was perfect and still is._

_He had the most amazing blue eyes. He respected me. I mean I guess its better we stayed friends,_

_now we don't need to worry about ever ruining our friendship._

_But back to getting hurt. I just want someone to call me beautiful and kiss me like he means_

_(and not eat my face)_

_Ever since I met Bryce at that East High VS. West High Basketball game, we've been attacted at the hip,_

_but he was really physhical. Firstly, he cheated on me. But I being a wimp forgave him._

_Secondly, he'd pressured me, even though we didn't have sex. He wanted to._

_Thirdly (is that a word?), He didn't care about me._

_I just want someone to save me..._

_Love, Gabriella_

She sighed after closing her journal.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling of some leavings

_"Troy"_ Gabriella thought, _"Hopefully, not Bryce."_

A brown haired head bobbled over the edge.

He smiled over at her and opened her balcony door.

"Hey you. Come here and give me a hug."

Gabriella giggled and paced over to Troy and gave him a hug.

"What's wrong G, you look like you've been crying." Troy said, tugging a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine, just been rubbing my eyes. It's been a tiring day." She replied releasing her grip around his muscler body.

"You sure? Cause I kinda heard...uh that jerk, Bryce, you know..." He looked down at his feet and shuffled them a bit.

"Yeah...uh he did. But I'm fine." Gabriella said flashing him a fake smile.

Troy looked at his cell phone for the time "It's getting late, I should go...unless you want me to stay and comfort you?"

"No No, get some sleep. I'm fine, seriously."

"Okay." Troy leaned over and kissed her forehead like he always did and heading down the tree.

"G'night Beautiful." he whispered to himself as he lowered himself down the tree.

--

I'm updating the first three chapters cause I've wrote three chapters already.


	2. And she wants someone to see her

Disclaimer: Pft. You think I own?

--

Gabriella arose the next morning feeling actually happy.

"I've been sad about this, Now I'm moving on. I'm been angry now I'm moving on." she thought to herself.

She didn't have to worry about where he was all the time, or when he'd be calling. She was free.

G grabbed her cell phone and scrolled through he text messages and smiled almost insantly.

----

Troy started walking towards Gabriella's house.

He'd text messaged her just an hour ago, she had to have read it by now.

Five minutes later...

He knocked on the door, soon hearing a familar voice saying Come In.

"Hey G." Troy said walking into the living room where she was sprawled out across the couch.

"Troy!" she said jumping from the couch giving a him a big bear hug.

"Predictable..." he mumbled earning himself a slap on the arm.

"OW. Abusing much?"

Gabriella stuck out her tounge and giggled, while sitting back down on the couch.

She tapped the seat next to her motioning him to sit.

Troy obeyed without a word.

"Soo...you okay?" He eventually blurted out.

"Yeah. I'm so pass being down about it all. I don't need him."

"Good, you deserve better." _Like me._ he thought to himself.

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Like who for example?"

"Uh..." he shuffled his feet nervously "I don't know. Good Guys..."

"Like...you?" Gabriella finally said confidently.

"I guess so..yeah!" He exclaimed.

Gabriella smiled and held out her arms for a hug.

He embraced her quickly.

"You're a good guy, Troy Bolton." She whispered in his ear.

----

The next few days went on as usual, but Gabriella knew something was up with Troy.

He blushed more around her. He was more nervous and shuffling. But mostly, he kept saying things that were making her blush.

"Uhoh, I need to meet him in 15..." She thought aloud.

Quickly, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and threw on a wildcats sweatshirt which, Troy left over.

10 minutes later she was in the park on the swings waiting for Troy.

"G-mama." he whispered from behind.

Gabriella jumped. "God! Troy you scarced me."

He laughed.

"Hug?" he said slightly pouting.

"Since your begging...no." Gabriella laughed.

"Fine!" he faked a scoff and threw his pretend hair behind his shoulder.

"Ugh, as long as you never do that again okay. Come down here Bolton."

He smirked and got on his knees infront of the swing holding out his arms.

Gabriella pulled Troy into a hug and giggled.

--

like it? don't like it? gimme ideas.

oh btw if I didn't mention It's based on my one of my favorite songs, I Wanna Save You By Something Corporate.


	3. And your my good feeling

Disclaimer: Pft. You think I own?

--

Gabriella had tossed and turned all last night. _"Why can't I get Troy off my mind? I was so over him before. I mean I wouldn't want to mess up that friendship."_

"Troy..." she was all she whispered.

--

Troy was on his daily summer run through a nearby park, when he saw a beautiful girl with her hair up in a messy bun the top of her hair.

"Hey Stranger..." he said sitting down on the bench next to her.

The shocked Gabriella looked up and smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" A concerned Troy replied _"Man does she look beautiful."_

"Nothing! Nothing! Just thinking."

_"About you."_ her thoughts told her she quickly shook them out of her head.

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell upon them until Troy broke it.

"Um you look very nice this morning"

She quickly turned a shade of crimson.

"Thanks...you too? Gabriella replied.

He laughed

"I better go finish my run. I'll see you tonight at Chad's bonfire?"

"Yeah." she smiled genuinely then continued her thoughts.

--

Later that night at Chad's...

Troy arrived with his hands in his pockets looking around for the one and only, Gabriella.

Gabriella was looking as beautiful as ever chatting with Taylor and Kelsi, her best friends when she spotted Troy and waved.

He simply waved back and made his way to crowd behind her.

"Hi G."

"Troy! Hey!" she put her arm around his waist and gave him a squeeze while he returned the squeeze right back to her.

"You know? You two would make a cute couple. Don't you think Kels?" Taylor said smiling evily.

"Yeah! You would." Kelsi replied smiling as well, while Troy and Gabriella blushed.

Gabriella gave them a death look while they both smiled and walked away.

"Umm..." Troy mumbled "I better go catch up with Chad."

"Yeah, I'm gonna mingle a bit." she smiled at him.

He leaned over to her ear "By the way, you look beautiful tonight." Troy whispered before dispearing into the crowd of people.

Gabriella quickly blushed as he walked away.

A little while later...

Gabriella in her jeans and polka dotted top and Sharpay in her mini jean skirt and a classy off-white top danced to Man-Eater which is basically Sharpay's theme song.

Gabriella laughed as Sharpay TRIED to shake her booty.

Troy came up behind Gabriella putting his finger so his mouth so Sharpay wouldn't say anything.

Like that stopped her "Troy's right be--" she got cut up as Troy picked up Gabriella and spun her around while she squeled. "Behind you." she said quickly after.

As Troy set her down lightly on the floor she hit him lightly.

"Not Nice!"

All a sudden the lights got real low and a slow song came on.

"Uh...G? Wanna Dance?"

--

reviewwwwww. and give ideas.


End file.
